a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectral encoding-decoding system and a method, and more particularly to a system and a method for binary signals.
b) Brief Description of the Related Art
Since the popularization of personal computers, transmission of binary signals has been of great interest. One of the systems used to transmit binary signals from a computer to another is the "modem". The modem transmits successively each bit of a binary signal, by representing them by predetermined tones.
Also known in the art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,049 (Daniel) which describes a remote transmitter control system. This system modulates binary signals by two signals f.sub.0 and f.sub.1 which are harmonics and in-phase.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,278 (Maloon) there is described an autoregressive digital telecommunications system which converts each bit of a byte in one of two predetermined tones. At the receiver, a parametric model-based spectrum analysis is performed to find the constituents of the received signal, by deriving the frequencies of the spectral components.